parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Lyon Playfair
Guy Lyon Playfair (born 5 April 1935) is a freelance writer and translator best known for his books about parapsychology.http://books.google.com/books?id=f1tGPgAACAAJ&dq=%22Guy+Lyon+Playfair Twin Telepathy By Guy Lyon PlayfairThe Geller effect‎ Uri Geller, Guy Lyon Playfair - 1986 - Page 189Creeping Flesh: The Horror Fantasy Film Book David Kerekes - 2003‎ - Page 61Encyclopedia of occultism & parapsychology‎ Leslie Shepard, Lewis Spence, Nandor Fodor - 1991 - 2008 - Page 655 Additionally, he's worked for several U.S., British and Brazilian magazine, newspapers and publishing houses. From 1967 to 1971 he worked in the press section of the U.S. Agency for International Development in Rio de Janeiro. Widely travelled, he has lived in Brazil for several years. His books have been translated into about 15 languages. He has also written numerous articles for magazines in several countries, and has worked as researcher and consultant on numerous radio and television programmes. For two years, Guy Playfair worked with IBPP, Brazil's first and only serious psychical research organization. He has been a member of the British Society for Psychical Research since 1973 and was elected to its Council in 2004. He has contributed several articles and book reviews to its journal and newsletter. In his first book, The Unknown Power (first published as The Flying Cow by Souvenir Press Ltd., U.K. 1975) he brings a wide reading in the literature of psychical research to bear on Brazilian paranormal phenomena, including those events connected with Francisco Candido 'Chico' Xavier, Zé Arigó and others. In The Indefinite Boundary (first published by Souvenir Press Ltd., U.K. 1976), Guy Playfair reviews evidence for the existence of psychic phenomena. He wrote a study of time cycles in connection with paranormal phenomena in The Cycles of Heaven (1978). With Maurice Grosse he investigated the Enfield Poltergeist over one year, as recorded in This House is Haunted (1980). If This Be Magic, an inquiry into hypnotism (both 1985). He then collaborated with Uri Geller on The Geller Effect (1986). Selected bibliography * The Unknown Power. Panther Books, St. Albans 1977, ISBN 0586042350 * The Indefinite Boundary. Panther Books, 1977, ISBN 0586046380 * with Scott Hill: The Cycles of Heaven : Cosmic Forces and What They Are Doing to You. St. Martin’s Press, New York 1978 * This House is Haunted : The Investigation of the Enfield Poltergeist. Stein & Day, 1980, ISBN 0812827325 * The Haunted Pub Guide. 1985, ISBN 0245542558 * If This be Magic. Jonathan Cape, 1985, ISBN 0224023381 and ISBN 978-0224023382 * with Uri Geller: The Geller Effect. Grafton, Jonathan Cape, Hunter Publishing, ISBN 0586074309 ISBN 978-0586074305 * Twin Telepathy. Vega, 2002, ISBN 1843336863 * New Clothes for Old Souls : World Wide Evidence for Reincarnation. Druze Heritage Foundation, 2006, ISBN 190485009X and ISBN 978-1904850090 * Chico Xavier, Medium of the Century. Roundtable Publishing, 2010, ISBN 095644931X References External links * Biography at SurvivalAfterDeath.org.uk * Guy Lyon Playfair – Bookshelf of the Association for Skeptical Investigations * Ghostwatch, article by Stephen Volk in Fortean Times, January 2003 * Guy Lyon Playfair Answers.com Category:Living people Category:English writers Category:1935 births Category:Parapsychologists pt:Guy Lyon Playfair